A Broken Wing
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: More than Tony's arm is broken after Michael Rivkin's death. McGee stops by his apartment to help sort things out. Spoilers inside. A one shot.


**Disclaimer: No infringement intended ... just for fun.**

**NCIS**

**Title: A Broken Wing**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Tony and Ziva established relationship(in my head, anyway) Events following Legend (spoiler ALERTS!)part 1 and 2, Semper Fedelis and Aliyah (all made up in my head) A Tony and Tim friendship story.**

* * *

**A Broken Wing**

Tony felt like he had been to hell and back. He was ordered, by Vance, to go to Israel to clean up his mess. He didn't understand. Rivkin attacked _him_ … it was self defense. He was the one that lost that day … he lost Ziva. It seemed like NCIS turned their back on him to save face. He was pissed.

Tony always kept his emotions close to the vest. He was a tuff guy, he didn't let anything bother him … or show to the world that something was bothering him. McGee knew better … especially since Tony had not come back to work even though he had been back in Washington for days.

McGee knocked on his door.

"Go away McPain-in-my-ass."

"Open up Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, stay out in the hall."

A couple of beautiful girls started walking by … McGee used them to get through to Tony.

"Okay … just remember … you asked for this. Hi ladies."

Tony's interest was peaked as he looked out of his peephole.

"Hi gorgeous. What are you doing out in the hall?"

"My boyfriend, Tony … he's mad at me. He won't let me in."

Tony opens his door …

"Alright, alright Probie … come in. Ladies … he was kidding. We work together. I'm just not in the mood for work stuff."

"Ooh look Maggie … he has a broken arm."

"Does it hurt much."

"It _really_ hurts … would you ladies like to come in … you know, nurse me back to health?"

McGee rolls his eyes … _at least some of the old Tony is still here._

"I'm sorry ladies, but our Boss did send me over with some important paperwork for Tony to sign. Can he take a rain check?"

The ladies giggled, waved and kept walking.

Now Tony was really pissed.

"What did you do that for Probie?"

"Stop calling me Probie! I haven't been a probie in a long time!"

"Wow McGee … did you grow some big brass ones or what?"

"Sit down and shut up DiNozzo."

Tony was in too much shock to not sit down and shut up … so he did as he was told.

McGee started pacing … back and forth without saying a word. Tony thought he was watching a tennis match.

"McGee! What-do-you-want!?"

"I want you to open up … you know … _McGee sits down next to Tony _… tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I _am_ your friend, Tony."

"Do you want to _bond_, Mc Dr. Phil?"

"Talk to me about you and Ziva."

"There is no me and Zivahhhh."

"There was … before Rivkin came and before …" McGee couldn't finish his thought.

"And before I killed him … go ahead, you can say it Probie … I killed him … in _self defense_!"

"I know that, Tony."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do … you're not a cold blooded killer."

"I went to Ziva's to get him to leave … he had been drinking … drinking a lot. He wasn't a man of integrity, Tim. He would have hurt Ziva in the end. I wanted him gone … out of her life. I wanted things to go back to the way they were. We were happy … then _he_ came. Things changed … she was keeping secrets from me. I think somewhere inside me, I wanted him dead."

"I know that Tony, but none of this makes you a cold blooded killer."

"I don't regret pulling that trigger."

"I'm glad you did too."

Tony looks up at McGee … surprised.

"You are?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here on your couch … I'd be at your funeral."

Tony patted McGee on the back.

"You think Ziva would have cared if Rivkin killed me?"

"She cared about you, Tony"

"Cared … past tense. You didn't see the look in her eyes when she shoved her Sig into my chest."

"A lot transpired between the two of you. Maybe this distance will do you some good."

"You know what I do regret, Probie?"

McGee sighs deeply.

"What Tony?"

"I lied to Gibbs … I told him that I would never break rule number twelve."

"I think he knew about you and Ziva … I think we all knew."

"She was a rebound … I needed some one after Jeanne, Ziva picked up the pieces."

"And after Director Shepard?"

"Yeah …and after Jenny."

"So what you're saying is, you didn't love Ziva?"

Tony smacks McGee on the back of his head.

"That's not what I said. I did … I still do … I miss her. So , any words of wisdom Mc Dr. Phil?"

"Move on."

"I thought you said you were my friend, McGee?"

"I am … friends don't lie to friends. I'll always have your six, Tony."

Tony looked down at the floor … he knew that McGee was right … he and Ziva were through. Tim got up and made his way to Tony's door.

"You're leaving me McGee?"

"No … I was gonna go look for those two _nurses_."

* * *

**_fin. Thanks for reading. Judy_**


End file.
